Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to methods and systems for monitoring physical, physiologic and/or biologic information about one or more persons or subjects and using physical, physiologic and/or biologic information or information derived from physical, physiologic and/or biologic information, to interact with therapeutic devices and/or environmental systems and devices. More specifically, the system can include one or more sensors that detect a condition of one or more persons or subjects and use that information to change the operation of the system or a device in communication with the system.
Description of the Prior Art
Many of the existing health and wellness aides utilize sensors to detect and record various physical and physiologic information about a person or a subject. These devices use sensors, such as accelerometers, to measure movement and store this information for later presentation in various forms to the person wearing the device or other person, such as their coach. These devices assist in training by enabling the user to review historic information and use this information to make subsequent decisions.
Other systems utilize body worn or carried devices to provide some form of convenient environmental control. The systems, typically referred to as Home Automation, utilize information available from a smart phone or similar device to automate some control of the home environment. For example, some thermostats include sensors that detect the presence or absence of people in a room or zone and attempt to reduce energy costs by automatically reducing the heating or cooling of the zone until activity is detected. Other thermostat systems can use the location information available from a smart phone to determine when and how to control the heating and cooling of a home. When, the system detects that the person is away from home, the thermostat automatically turns the heating or cooling system down or off until the person moves within a predefined distance to the home, at which point the thermostat turns the heating or cooling system on to make the home comfortable for the person's arrival.